


Runes to my Memory

by amethystinesaint



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationships, eris is recovering and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystinesaint/pseuds/amethystinesaint
Summary: Every thought of her fireteam is a wound in itself, but Eris finds that maybe it's finally starting to heal. Maybe she can celebrate their memory without it hurting, for once.





	Runes to my Memory

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing thats been on my mind since sk launched and i finally got around to writing it!

As time passed on, the phantoms never ceased their haunt. Eris knew better than to pay them any mind. The Pyramid must've known it was beaten, and now all it could do was spite her. With the constant stream of Guardians coming to the moon, between them and the constant demons over her shoulder she couldn't help but be overwhelmed. But she wouldn't allow herself to be affected; she'd given them more thought than they deserved. 

The phantom of Sai Mota weighed down on her ever since the Guardian returned her necklace. It seemed almost more passive now, but she knew it was just a distraction. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but think of her more and more. There was one specific memory that stuck out when she thought of her. 

They were in the wilds of Old Russia, prowling the night for any signs of invading Hive. Sai stepped out of the thicket of snowy trees, almost appearing to manifest out of the darkness. 

"No movement whatsoever. We should be good to wait here until sunrise." she said confidently, sitting down on a tree stump next to Eris.

"We shouldn't let our guard down. I've seen their seeders in this area- they could be upon us at any moment." Eris replied, always vigilant. 

"Think it'll do us some good to relax." Sai laughed, her teeth glinting in the light of the campfire. In a flash she pulled a bodkin from a hidden sheath on her thigh, and had already found a suitable block of wood. "You talk to Eriana recently?" she asked without looking up from her carving. 

"No, I haven't. Do you think something happened to her?" Eris shifted in her seat, still uneasy. Every sound of the night forest sent trills of anxiety down her spine.

"Ha! No, I was just wondering. Just haven't heard from her or Wei since Crimson Days came around." She laughed, looking up at Eris for a moment. The flash of steel that was her grin helped Eris feel a bit more comfortable in the cold forest. 

"It's just as well. Eriana works tirelessly, she deserves some rest." Finally, she transmats the rifle on her lap away, unsure what to do now with her anxious hands. 

Sai brings up her carving to the light, humming in content. It's a figurine of a Ghost, surprisingly detailed for such a small thing. "What do you think?" she asked, tossing it over to Eris.

A small smile crept on Eris' face as she noticed it was in the shape of her own Ghost's shell. "I like it. Thank you, Sai." They sat there for a few moments, listening to the owls calling and incessant chirps of crickets. "Do you think you could show me how to do it?" Eris asks after a while, breaking the silence. 

"Course." Says Sai, shifting closer to her and handing her the knife. She takes Eris' hands and guides them through a gentle cutting motion. "Cut away from yourself. Don't wanna cut those hands." she added with a wink.

Eris sighed, thinking about how soft her voice was. It had always lost that edge to it when they were alone, and it made her feel that much more relaxed with her. 

Thinking of her had always been so painful, since then. It felt unfair she couldn't enjoy those moments, all that joy stolen. But she'd paid enough penance, and she owed it to her to appreciate the memories without letting it hurt her. She owed it to herself. She couldn't allow them to take yet another thing from her. Maybe, just maybe, she'd take up carving again.

**Author's Note:**

> that deathbringer quest gave me Feelings


End file.
